Episode 1726 (31st December 1992)
Plot Chris rings Zoe up for a progress report on Frank. She is fed up that she might have to spend New Year's Eve alone at Home Farm. Kathy is short with Chris and seems to have made plans to avoid him. Sarah asks Joe for all the gossip on Kim and Frank. She is busy trying to think of ways to make money for the farm - llamas, maggots. Michael sees Rachel in the village. She is waiting for Jayesh to arrive from Leeds. He declines her offer of a drink and watches them walk off together. Rachel still suspects Michael of being the prowler. Frank is sober. He asks Chris for a progress report on the businesses. Chris has nothing to tell him. Frank is obviously not going ahead with the partnership with Neil in the model farm now, but is still considering the driving range as a solo venture. Kim has phoned, but Frank put the phone down. Zoe tries to stress that he should speak to her as they have a lot to sort out. Frank doesn't want to talk about her anymore and wants Zoe to pack up all her belongings and throw them out. Kim and Neil are having a walk. Neil has offered to let her stable the horses at his place. Michael talks to Elizabeth about Rachel. He admits it has been a bad year for him. Elizabeth tries to persuade him to spend New Year with her and Eric. Chris talks to Zoe about Kathy and his temper. He admits that he can't control it. They both talk about Frank's temper when they were younger and how scared Jean used to be of him at times. Chris is scared that he might hit Kathy and she might leave him. Eric finds Elizabeth upset about Michael. She doesn't know what is going to happen to him. Eric tells her how happy she makes him and that he loves her. Frank feels guilty that Zoe is staying in on New Year's Eve. He still wants Kim's belongings to be removed. Kathy is visiting Nick and Alice. Chris arrives. Nick is annoyed to find that Archie is going out tonight. He presumed that he would babysit for him and Julie. Archie is feeling taken for granted by Nick and tells him so. Kathy offers to babysit instead. Free food is provided in The Woolpack. Archie helps Zoe sort out Kim's clothes. Chris tries to talk to Kathy about having children. She doesn't want to think about it at the moment. Lorraine and Carol are both working in the Woolpack. Chris promises to try and curb his temper. Alan finds out that he has been conned by Seth because The Malt Shovel is actually closed. Carol is really touched when Lorraine asks to come home. Everyone celebrates New Year's Eve in The Woolpack. Kim and Neil toast the new year at his house. Zoe shows Archie her New Zealand pictures. They find Frank cutting up Kim's clothes and calling her a bitch. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh Guest cast *Julie Bramhope - Ruth Whitehead Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and sitting room *Mill Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and front room *Neil Kincaid's house - Field *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Wine bar Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes